Video games have become increasingly popular. Some video games allow multiple players to interact within the same game using client devices that are remotely located from each other. For example, in a peer-to-peer gaming environment, multiple clients throughout the world could connect over a network to a game hosted by one of the client devices. In another example, a server may host a game that multiple client devices join over a wide area network.